


Warmth On A Cold Night

by InternetDork



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Happy Oliver Queen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ignore The Canon Though, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), Lots of happy vibes, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, can be read as platonic, just fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetDork/pseuds/InternetDork
Summary: Even on cold depressing islands in the North-China, you can find warmth. Plus the banter between Slade and Oliver.





	Warmth On A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note you can read this as platonic or as romance if you want. I left it ambiguous but still tagged Slade/Oliver and put it down as having Platonic Cuddling. I kinda like thinking about characters like they're asexual partners while writing stuff like this.

"I don't understand how you're not cold," Oliver muttered wrapping his arms around himself, looking over at Slade with exaggerated sorrow.

"I've been on this island a lot longer than you kid. I got used to it," He responded adding a hint of taunting to his words. There was, of course, a smile on his face as he ended his sentence. Oliver's face didn't mirror this expression at all.

"Your fire is weak, the skills you present are way below the standard. They aren't optimal skills of someone trapped on an island called Purgatory," Still shivering he managed to get the words out, this all happing in between small bits of laughter.

"Well then mister college dropout, stringing all those words together, I'm impressed. Do keep in mind the person who's provided you warmth for the past few days, " Slade playfully shot back sitting up a little, now more engaged in the conversation.

"A fire you made with a lighter which in my book is cheating," Oliver teased, as he slowly made his way over to where Slade was sitting.

"Was I in a situation where I had to make a fire with just the materials on this island, I would do just fine. You, on the other hand, sitting there rubbing your two stick together, would most definitely be in the cold," His words were spoken in-between him eating his portion of cooked rabbit they had that night.

"While I'm not saying that you're right, I do know that you could never leave me alone in the dark to freeze," He challenged, now sitting right next to Slade.

"Well that's true, I just can't bare having the death of Oliver Queen weighing on my conscious," He dramatized. "I'd live in fear that you'd come back to haunt me with your ever appearing questions and your floppy hair,"

"Hmm, see you have good reasons not to let me die," His head became nuzzled into Slade's chest, his words slurring with blatant exhaustion.

"Well kid, I see you find me to be a better heater than the fire," He spoke in a deep whisper pulling a makeshift blanket over them. A began to lean back using some random cloth as a pillow. Oliver seemed to appreciate Slade being his pillow much more.

"You're like a walrus all your blubber, lots of heat," His voice screamed tired, everything about his speech pattern indicating that he was barely hanging on. He was quickly slipping from the realm of the conscious to a blissful deep sleep. Slade was one hundred percent okay with this.

"I'm going to let both you forcing me to sleep on the cold hard ground, and calling me fat slide because you're probably so tired you can't think straight," His words were spoken in a low murmur, as his hand began petting softly at Oliver's hair.

"Thought you didn't like my hair?" He questioned dragging Slade's arm over him like he was hugging him as they laid there together.

"Why don't we worry about that in the morning," He spoke softly into Oliver's ear pulling him in with a tight, protective grip.

"G'night,"  
"Goodnight kid,"


End file.
